2017 CxB Week Drabbles
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: CxB Week Sept 21-27, the slash/yaoi pairing of Clark/Brainy aka Superman Brainiac Five. Thursday Sept 21: Beginnings and Endings. Friday Sept 22: Fanfiction Friday. Saturday Sept 23: Famous Masterpiece. Sunday Sept 24: Colors. Monday Sept 25: Senses. Tuesday Sept 26: Retro. Wednesday. Sept 27: Crossover. More than one crossover throughout the themes is possible.
1. Chapter 1

09/21/17

CxB Week 2017

September 21st: Beginnings and Endings

How It Would Have Ended: The Other Side of Possibility

Alright so I think enough years has passed that it's pretty obvious that this story is not going to be continued. Unfortunately, comments stopped, the inspiration dried up, all the while life got in the way and new inspirations came along. Still I had a basic outline of how it would have gone and I thought it would be nice to share. Fair warning I'm just putting things down as I think of them and it may not be in any sort of order and there could be things missing. I might add more later if I think of stuff but

\- Tweek and Pri-Nox become a couple, get married, move into a house near the Els and have A LOT of kids, like 5 of them.

\- Brainy does go blind but Tweek makes a circlet that temporarily restores his sight until he can get back to his world to fix his self-healing functions to restore his sight completely. The ringlet would have been a bit of a running gag because the "power chip" in front was the El Crest and had all the appearances of a Kryptonian engagement circlet.

\- The King and Queen of Colu abduct Brainy to Colu be their new heir but Wisdom returns from her training on Mars with J'onn J'onzz as her teacher and overthrows them, allowing Brainy to return to Krypton.

\- Tweek tells them legends about the Kyptonians Gods and it turns out that they're real and the reason why this Krypton did not explode but most of them are scattered or sleeping inside Kryptonian hosts that quantify their beliefs.

\- Tweek's imaginary friend from childhood, Balkere, is one of the banished gods that roams around by himself due to his insanity that was inflicted upon him from fighting their dark god. He has a weakness for sweets and is rather childlike but has predictions about the future.

\- Martha is absolutely gaga for one of the gods hanging around to protect them from a power eating demon.

\- Luff-Ke is the host of one of the gods for his tendency towards jealousy.

\- The God of Wisdom is very fond of Brainy and starts to think of him as a son.

\- Brainy becomes a temporary host of a newer God after the group rescues him from the power eating demon that devoured him ages ago.

\- The dark God takes an interest in Brainy due to this and how unique he is in the universe. He tries to abduct Brainy and steal the new god out of him several times.

\- Balkere sacrifices himself to seal the dark god away but his soul is freed into the universe.

\- The Gods begin to gather back together and fix their version of Mount Olympus.

\- Tweek starts working on a way to get Brainy back to his dimension with the god's help so he can fix his eyes and, hopefully, commute between the two worlds.

\- Wisdom asks Brainy to be the DNA donor so she can have a child/heir. Brainy agrees.

\- Wisdom meets the son of one of Tweek's family friends named Len, who has a talent for magic tricks, and he takes an interest in her, wanting to court her even after finding out that she could be pregnant.

\- Marth, as a teenager, comes from the future to help with some problem (no longer remember what) and Wisdom and Brainy's son, Lyle, nicknamed Smarty, comes to retrieve her with Tweek and Pri-Nox's eldest son, Bal-Cam named for Balkere, as a stowaway.

\- The future children get stuck there for a time, leading to the discovery that Bal-Cam is the reincarnation of Balkere when Balkere's powers return to Bal-Cam, along with a bit of the dark god's powers.

\- Since the powers are too much for a young child, about ten, Smarty agrees to hold onto half of the powers for him until he can better control them on his own.

\- A future version of Bal-Cam, who was corrupted by the power comes to that time as an adult to take the power out of Smarty to give to his younger counterpart and try to ensure his future.

\- A massive fight breaks out between Dark Bal-Cam's minions and the God's, outing them to the public even though no one knows who or what they are.

-Len's magic turns out to be real, his Grandfather a refugee from Azarath that came to live on Krypton.

\- Dark Bal-Cam is stopped and erased from time.

\- The future children return home but not before Bal-Cam gives Tweek a box from his future self that erases his memories what he knows about the future so things will still be a surprise. The others opt out of using the box.

\- Kal-El and his classmates have their graduation, Wisdom giving the speech at the ceremony.

\- After the ceremony Kal-El and Brainy go to the beach where Kal-El first found Brainy and proposes with a ring made with seeds from a Soldier's Steam, the flower Brainy saw on Tweek's property that reminded him of Kal-El/Superman.

\- Before Brainy can answer he is sucked up by a wormhole and he wakes up in his world in Superman's arms and cries.

-A sequel had been planned.


	2. Chapter 2

9/22/17

Based on a drawing done by Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 back in 2012.

September 22nd Fanfiction Friday

It was still summer when Clark returned to his home on the farm in his own time. A few more weeks to go before his internship at the Daily Planet in Metropolis even though he had been gone for months. No dust had accumulated in his room, his things were exactly as he left it but something was missing.

The feeling didn't go away the next day or the next as he adjusted to being back. Most days he didn't wear his super suit under his clothing. Other days he wore it to get used to the extra layer of skin, for when he would wear it every day, for the future he knew he would have. The Legion ring would stay in his room, usually in a drawer but he'd often fiddle with it when alone, even though he wouldn't put it on for more than a minute if the urge hit him.

Still the feeling of something missing lingered as he began to prepare for his move to the city. It lingered through planning and packing and every moment of silence and even when he was talking and laughing with his folks it continues to be present, nagging and almost twitching with longing for what was gone.

His glasses had wondered off again. Not on his nightstand or on his desk. Maybe he left them in the bathroom when he washed his face? Or in the kitchen when he had been digging around under the sink?

"Ma," Clark headed downstairs and to where he last saw his mother.

In the living room Clark could hear Martha talking, though it wasn't to him.

"And this is Clark on his first day of school," Martha had such a fondness in her voice that Clark couldn't help but smile. "We had to bribe Clark with the promise of apple pie after dinner to get him to let go of us; nearly made a hole in concrete with how stubbornly he was holding his ground."

More than likely was Mrs. Xiong who had moved into town a month ago and owned the new restaurant with her husband. Her kids were just starting high school and every time she and Ma ran into each other they said they would get together and talk about their kids.

Though he had simply meant to take a peek to confirm, Clark stumbled in when he saw who was in the living room with his mother. Sitting on the couch, holding the photo album that held several pictures of naked baby and toddler Clark was Brainy, as in Brainiac Five, as in never forgets anything, twelfth level intelligence super genius of the Legion of Superheroes.

The most ungodly of sounds erupted from Clark's mouth. It was incoherent and possibly only audible to dogs, still it embarrassingly continued as Clark zoomed over and snatched the album out of Brainy's hand so quickly it almost caught on fire.

"Ma!" was the only word that managed to come out of Clark's mouth and burning face for a moment. He stared at their falsely innocent faces, unable to believe this. "How could you show these to Brainy?" He turned to Brainy. "Why would you want to see these?"

"How could I not?" Brainy raised an eyebrow, "Besides your Mother made it sound like it was some sort of tradition."

"Tradition?" Clark hid the album behind him for safe keeping.

"It's a mother's right to embarrass their children by showing their baby pictures to their significant others," Martha stood.

"Significant others?!" Clark's voice almost went into high pitch again.

"I'm going to check on the roast," Martha went to the kitchen instead of answering.

Clark silently turned to Brainy.

"Your Mother is under the impression that we are dating," Brainy explained. "Apparently you talk almost non-stop about me."

"I talk about everyone in the Legion," said Clark, shifting the album around a bit behind him. "Speaking of which, is everything okay?"

"Not exactly," Brainy got to his feet. "I've been temporarily banished from Legion headquarters."

"Did you blow something up again?" asked Clark.

"If I did I'd be there rebuilding it," said Brainy. "Apparently Lightning Lad was sick of my inability to shut up about you."

Clark remained silent, suddenly aware that his feeling of missing something was gone. It had been the moment he saw Brainy sitting on the couch with his Ma.

"We'd be the first ones to know if we were dating, right?" Brainy tilted his head to the side as he looked up at Clark.

"I'm not so sure," said Clark.

Silence hung between them a moment. It wasn't uncomfortable feeling, just curious.

"Your Mother invited me to dinner," Brainy ventured, "And your Father asked if I would like to stay forever and then they both laughed. I'm not really sure as to the reason why."

"It's a reference," said Clark, "To a movie. Would you like to watch it?"

"It sounds like a good opportunity to better understand your time period."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, make yourself at home and I'll get the movie and hide this album."

"Okay, I'll find it later."

Clark smiled, "We'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 3

09/23/17

September 23rd: Famous Masterpiece

 _It's not about how they look; it's about how they feel._

The line was from a movie Clark had Brainy watch in the 21st century about silly aliens that changed colors like mood rings and the main alien's friendship with little girl. Overall there was worse ways to spend 94 minutes and, admittedly, it was "cute" but the thing the little girl said about stars stuck with Brainy.

Stars felt "hot" as the main alien attested but stars evoked an emotional reaction out of many sentient species. Yet the swirls of color in Starry Night, currently before Brainy at the New Metropolis Museum in the 31st century didn't evoke anything from him. All of the millions of stars Brainy had studied, flew by and observed were little more than balls of light to him. Was there something Brainy's brain was not processing properly?

"Brainy?" Clark called to his boyfriend, not sure why Brainy had stood in front of Van Gogh's most famous masterpiece for so long.

"What does this make you feel?" Brainy asked in return.

Clark looked at the painting, "Nostalgic I guess. And happy that this was able to last so long and is still regarded so highly."

"Humans are very sentimental about certain things," Brainy nodded.

"How does it make you feel?" Clark asked in return.

Brainy shrugged, "It's just swirls of color put together in a pleasing way. I can't say that it evokes any sort of emotional response though."

Clark hummed, glancing at Brainy, and looked back to the painting. "You know, I read somewhere that Van Gogh used to eat yellow paint."

"I've heard of starving artists but that seems like a bit much," said Brainy.

"It wasn't for food," said Clark, "It was because yellow was the color of sunshine and he thought it would make him happy."

"He was trying to use paint as an antidepressant?"

"Pretty much," Clark nodded. "In my time, a lot of people argue against antidepressants and anything that "changes" people from what they naturally are. They think if Van Gogh hadn't been depressed he wouldn't have made such amazing art and we wouldn't remember him today."

"What do you think?" asked Brainy.

"I think he probably would have still painted. It might have been different, there might have been less or more. Even if he never picked up a paintbrush again, his art, anyone's art, is not worth their suffering," said Clark. "People need to do what's best for them to live a healthy and happy life."

Now Brainy hummed, looking at the swirls not just as representations of stars but of also of little suns now. This reminded him of daisies and the first time he saw them the very first day he came to Earth.

"I guess this does evoke an emotional response out of me after all," said Brainy.

"And what's that?" asked Clark.

"Hopefulness," said Brainy, "Or, more accurately, the memory of a moment where I felt hopeful." He didn't give Clark the chance to question it, extending his hand to him. "We should return to headquarters."

Clark raised his hands with a smile, "Sorry, I'm not allowed to touch the masterpieces."

Brainy huffed, though he could feel his cheeks heat up, "How long have you been waiting to use that line?"

"About a thousand years," Clark grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

09/24/17

Thought of this while going the Famous Masterpiece story.

September 24th: Colors

"It's just going to be messy," Brainy argued, though he was already sitting on the old blanket in just his underwear. Really, how had Clark convinced him to do this?

"That's what showers are for," Clark joined him on the blanket, also naked besides his underwear, which were actually red like on his suit.

"I doubt this is what the inventor had in mind when he drew up the plans for the first shower," Brainy failed not to stare at Clark's underwear.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that but we don't have to if you don't want to do this," said Clark, face and voice honest and open as always.

Brainy sighed, "I agreed to this and I'll see it through, just expect a lot of complaining, especially if that stuff is cold."

Clark chuckled and kissed Brainy's cheek before reaching for the first jar shaking it up a bit. Once satisfied he opened the jar and dipped his fingers inside.

Blue was the first color Clark painted on Brainy's skin, making mindless swirls, dots and lines up Brainy's arm. The paint was warm, possibly heated by Clark's touch but Brainy still shivered when Clark ran red covered fingers down Brainy's neck and to his chest.

As he painted Clark didn't seem to mind dipping messy red fingers into the yellow jar or yellow into blue or contaminating any of the colors with each other, re-slicking his fingers with whatever color ignited his fancy each time he could no longer spread the colors over Brainy's green. Soon enough both of Clark's hands and all his fingers were covered in paint, though not as much as the rest of Brainy was.

Warm, strong hands touched Brainy wherever they pleased. There was paint all over his arms, face, torso and even his inner thighs as Clark sat between his legs. Sensations poured through Brainy that were all at once too much and not enough and he found himself starting to breath hard in an attempt not to make any sound.

"How are you doing?" Clark asked as his finger circled Brainy's navel.

"This is," Brainy swallowed, "A bit much."

"Do you want to stop?" Clark's hands immediately stilled.

"Just give me a moment," said Brainy, actually looking down at himself now.

Blue and red were the most prominent colors, dancing together like bit of flame even when the swirls and dots didn't resemble fire at all. The yellow was scattered throughout, almost like freckles or stars from a distance.

"You painted me your colors," said Brainy.

"You just noticed?"

"I was a bit distracted."

Half turning away a moment, Clark lifted up a yet unopened jar of purple paint, "Would you like to do me next?"

Taking the jar, Brainy barely acknowledged it in his rush to set it to the side.

"Maybe later," Brainy pulled Clark closer, "Right now I want to do you in a different way."

As they kissed and pressed together, Brainy could feel the colors spreading from him onto Clark and he ran his hands down Clark's back to spread them even more.


	5. Chapter 5

09/25/17

Based on " LFC Dox 26 " by TheShiaxArtist on deviantART.

September 25th: Senses

21st century Metropolis was quieter at night than the New Metropolis of the 31st century Brainy was used to. Even with the cars and other noises of the city, Metropolis was calmer than New Metropolis and, despite several factors, safer.

Perhaps it was that haven that made Clark insist on Brainy coming with him to the 21st century when Brainy's robotic implants all but fell away to leave a humanoid of solely flesh. At first Clark had taken Brainy to the farm but with Clark away in the city being Superman, Brainy only gained sun kissed freckles and a growing restlessness that no amount of wondering around the farm could ease.

At Ma Kent's insistence, Brainy joined Clark in Metropolis. Despite not having the freedom to wonder around outside due to his complexion, the cooped-up feeling ceased. He learned new things about his body without worry that it would fall apart, how to take care of it and how not to be Brainiac Five.

The first time Clark called Brainy "Querl", Brainy's heart almost self-destructed. Each time Brainy thought his heart was getting stronger Clark proved him wrong with each smile, each touch of the hand, each hug, the first kiss and many kisses afterward. If Clark wasn't so concerned with Brainy's safety, Brainy would swear Clark was trying to slowly kill him with true and utter happiness.

Clark's couch in the living room was soft and long enough for Clark to lay across it against a squishy pillow with Brainy laying on top of him between his legs. The movie playing was just background noise as the strength of Clark's arms around Brainy warmed him and he listened to the Kryptonian's heartbeat, breathing and breathed him in.

Brainy smiled, basking in everything that was Clark Kent and their adjacent heart beats.


	6. Chapter 6

9/26/17

Had a hard time with this one. Finally landed on milkshakes due to a suggestion by bbb35 on dA.

September 26th: Retro

"What kind of food goo are you attempting to feed me?" Brainy stared at the oddly shaped glass that was thinner as it went downward and had a stand at the bottom that kept it from toppling over when set down. Inside the glass was something pink and… goopy.

"It's not goo," Clark pouted, "It's a strawberry milkshake."

"Milk does not shake," Brainy tipped the glass to look inside a bit. "And its spoiled seeing as it's solidifying."

"It's not spoiled," said Clark. "Milk is just one of the ingredients; it's a dessert beverage."

Brainy moved the straw in the glass a bit and frowned, "I'm supposed to drink this?"

"It's strawberry," Clark insisted, "You like strawberries."

"I do but this does not have the appearance or texture of strawberries," Brainy moved around the straw more to emphasis his point.

"This was supposed to be romantic," Clark sighed. "Drinking a milkshake together with two straws-"

"Two straws in the same cup? Do you have any idea how much backwash there would be?"

"-Would have been just like a Sock Hop."

"How do you make socks hop?"

Clark chuckled, "Next time you come to the past with me, I'll take you to Al's; he has a jukebox."

"Okay, now you're just making words up," Brainy rolled his eyes but gave in, giving the milkshake a tentative sip. He wondered if this Al had other milkshakes for him to try, though he was going to refrain from the two straws scenario.


	7. Chapter 7

9/27/17

Hope everyone enjoyed this year's CxB week.

September 27th: Crossover

The Green Lion purred in Brainy's mind, a steady presence as he worked away on the borrowed laptop, trying to figure out how far away they were from Earth. At least the Earth of this universe.

Just days ago, a ship that could cross realities invaded New Metropolis. In reality, it seemed the invasion had been in error, the pilot "testing out the waters" of the ship's capabilities, as it wasn't outright attacking anyone but had done enough damage while roaming about that the Legion was called. While Superman was trying to push the ship away from the city, Brainy had latched on trying to hack his way into the cockpit when the ship all but drifted them away from their reality back to the one it came from.

All too quickly Brainy and Superman were, as Superman put it, "ditched" by the ship and left in the middle of unfamiliar space, outer space that is. There were no planets within sight and nothing that matched Brainy's databases to give an idea of their location.

After a few hours of wandering aimlessly with no plan, much to Brainy's great displeasure, they were found by a giant, mechanical Green Lion. Instantly Brainy would hear it purring in his mind, the creature all but swallowing them up and abducting them to a castle space ship which Superman found to be "cool".

Apparently, the Green Lion had been one of a set, the hanger where the Green Lion released them also occupied by lions of Red, Blue, Yellow and, the biggest of them all, Black. At first they seemed still like statues but moved to watch them after the Green Lion had been gracious enough to release them.

Superman was allowed to wander as the Green Lion kept Brainy close, the historic hero moving to get closer look at the other Lions.

The Red Lion moved first, looking at Superman in a way that somehow expressed interest without expression but did not approach him. Then the Blue Lion moved a little closer, laying down to allow Superman to pet her nose. Next was the Black Lion, tall and still besides what seemed to be an approving nod. Lastly the Yellow Lion held out a giant paw as if to shake Superman's hand, which Superman flew up to do, holding one claw in both hands.

"Yellow is purring at me," Superman smiled at the lion that seemed to be built more for defense than offense. "I think they like me."

"Be grateful they have respect for boundaries," Brainy eyed the Green Lion who only continued to purr and hold Brainy in her paws.

"Holy crow," a shout came from the hanger door, where a group of five humans and two humanoid aliens that Brainy didn't recognize, had gathered. The one that had shouted was a tall lanky human boy of Cuban descent with blue eyes, pointing frantically at Superman as if to make sure the other could see him, "It's Superman!"

"You know me?" Superman questioned, till amazed each time it happened.

"Of course, Hunk and I collect your comic books and movies and, quiznak I have action figures of you," the Cuban boy seemed to have no sense of boundaries.

As Superman blushed, Brainy tried to figure out if that meant Superman existed in this world and was a celebrity like in theirs or some sort of fictional character. The idea of reality in one universe being a fictional story in another universe was really a fascinating theory. How did the rules of reality and fiction blur when the two clashed?

"Hey," a strong looking Samoan boy addressed Brainy, "Aren't you Brainiac Five?"

"You know me?" Brainy regretted the words the moment the words left his mouth. He wasn't a historical figure visiting the future. Nor had he ever been any sort of celebrity even with his high status in the scientific community and his membership in the Legion.

"Yeah though you look way different than in the comics," said the Cuban boy. "The robot look is cool though."

Wait if he wasn't a robot in these comics, what was he? He had so many questions.

"I think we need to pause this bizarre conversation and figure out why the Green Lion brought these two here," the regal girl alien spoke up, commanding the room. Definitely a royal or political figure, especially if the ringlet around her head was any indication.

"Or how fictional characters were around for her to abduct," the small human girl with fake glasses agreed, adjusted them as if it made a difference for her vision.

The groups gathered where the Green Lion was still guarding Brainy like a favorite toy and introduced themselves. Once Superman learned the larger groups names and that the Lions formed a bigger robot called Voltron, he exclaimed that he grew up watching a cartoon about them though their "designs" had been vastly different as it had been an older show.

"Wait a moment," Brainy held up a hand. "We are fictional character in this universe, with slight alterations, and this 'Voltron' and everyone of this universe, again with slight alterations, are fictional in our universe? That's fascinating."

"And headache inducing," the human girl Pidge folded her arms across her chest.

"And the coolest thing ever," said the Cuban boy Lance. "Tell me about cartoon me. Was I even half as amazing as real me?"

"Um, I don't know you well enough to say," commented Superman.

"The answer is no," said Keith, which caused Lance to glare at him.

After Shiro broke up their argument the groups agreed not to tell each other too much about their fictional selves. There was already noticeable difference and any knowledge they might try to use from the perspective of an alternate reality may cause more harm than good.

Still Brainy and Superman were trapped there until they tracked down this Prince Lotor of the Garla for his dimension crossing ship.

At least it wasn't the time bubble getting them into trouble for once, Brainy thought though he theorized it could be another way home if he could figure out a way to get the beacon signal strong enough to summon it from across realities. More than likely his best chance would be on Earth where the bubble was currently stored in his dimension but it was unlikely the Voltron crew could make the trip to take them in the middle of this war they were fighting.

Eventually the Green Lion allowed Brainy to leave her presence to explore, eat and rest but he found himself being drawn back to her whenever he tried to work.

"That's Green for you," Lance had commented, "Loves the smart ones."

"How's it going Brainy?" Superman yawned from his position on the floor, laying down next to Brainy between the Green Lion's paws.

"No notable progress," said Brainy. "But you can go to bed, I can't imagine its very comfortable here."

"I wanna wait for you," Superman mumbled. "And I'm the man of steel, metal doesn't bother me."

"Silly me to forget," Brainy didn't look but he was sure Superman was dozing, reaching down to absently stroke Superman's hair as he worked and Green continued to purr.


End file.
